


Sa récompense

by malurette



Category: Family COMPO
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Second Chances, Trans, i hope i can turn this into a chaptered fic someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le temps a passé depuis que Hiromi a cessé de correspondre avec son bel athlète. pourtant, celuici pense toujours à elle, et continue à lui écrire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa récompense

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sa récompense  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family Compo  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Furuya Kimihiro*/Nakamura Hiromi  
>  **Genre :** amour manqué/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hōjō Tsukasa, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "médaille" et "het" ~~car si vous demandez à Hiromi, elle affirmera être une fille, alors voilà !~~ pour 31_jours (13 septembre 06)  
>  *** Continuité :** Vous vous souvenez de lui ? le sportif qui apparaît dans le chapitre 58. J’adore le couple qu’ils auraient pu former.  
>  **Note :** Le format est peut-être un peu déstabilisant ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des poussières

De : … @ … .jp  
À : harukaze-tachi@ … .net  
Objet : to my dearest Hiromi

> …Très chère Hiromi,  
> Aujourd’hui a eu lieu ma première véritable compétition depuis mon accident. J’ai manqué la médaille de bronze ~~[à quelques dixièmes de]~~ ←  
>  à quelques secondes près. J’aimerais dire que ça m’est égal. Ça l’est presque, en fait : désormais, je cours surtout pour me sentir vivant, pour voir mon corps encore capable d’exploits dont je n’aurais jamais même rêvé sans toi pour m’ouvrir les yeux, et plus seulement pour la victoire.  
> Mais je dois t’avouer que malgré tout, je concourais cette fois pour un prix inestimable.
> 
> Tu ne m’as plus jamais répondu depuis notre rencontre mais je continue à espérer que ces mails te parviennent encore. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas de t’en envoyer encore de temps en temps… J’aime te raconter ma vie, mes nouveaux rêves, mes espoirs que tu as fait revivre. Et ça me manque que tu ne sois plus là en face de moi pour me raconter les tiens en retour.  
> Car pour moi, tu es la femme idéale.   
> Je sais,

_"N’imp’ ! c’est pas une femme, tu le sais bien !_  
-Tomomi ! qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre !  
\- Corvée de linge.  
\- Bon sang, je peux m’en occuper moi-même, et tu n’as pas à rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre sans prévenir.  
\- Répète ça à Maman.  
\- Tomomi, sors de ma chambre. Et arrête d’essayer de lire ce mail par-dessus mon épaule !  
\- Grand-frère, je t’en prie, c’est à un mec que tu écris ! J’y crois pas… elle- il t’a dit qu’il était un travesti et tu fais encore semblant de croire que c’est une femme ?  
\- Tomomi, dehors !"

>   
> ~~[Je sais]~~ ~~[que peut-être, justement, j’idéalise trop cette image que j’ai de toi, que tu as des défauts en plus de tes qualités, mais quoi qu’il en soit, j’aime l’image que tu m’as donnée de toi travers nos échanges de mails et je crois que c’est ce que tu es vraiment.]~~ ← Je sais que tu sais ce qu’en pensent les autres, je me rappelle ce que tu m’as dit. Mais peu m’importe.  
>  Pour *moi*, tu restes une jeune fille belle et aimable ; tu m’as redonné l’espoir, l’envie de vivre. Et aussi, j’ai honte de l’avouer : l’envie de toi.
> 
> Oh je sais, c’est ridicule : de mon fauteuil, je sais que je n’intéresserais plus aucune fille, et quand bien même, je serais incapable de la satisfaire en tant qu’homme.  
> Si j’avais eu une copine au moment de l’accident, qui sait, peut-être serait-elle restée malgré tout, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé en elle suffisamment d’amour pour avoir la force de ne pas me quitter. Mais voilà, je suis seul. Et je rêve de toi à mes côtés.  
> Je ne peux m’en empêcher.
> 
> Pardon ; en écrivant ceci, je réalise que ça doit être méchant de ma part. Une fille comme toi mérite mieux que moi, il te faut un homme, un vrai, pas juste une moitié. Et on dirait que je me raccroche à toi parce que je m’imagine qu’un autre homme ne voudrait pas de toi s’il savait qui tu es.  
>  ~~[Parce que moi, ça m’est égal. C’est vrai, j’ai été choqué au début, terriblement.~~  
> 

_‘Mon dieu, je n’arriverai jamais à lui dire cela !’_

> Puis j’ai réfléchi et ] ← Pardon, ça serait ignoble de ma part. Je refuse de penser une chose pareille.  
> Enfin, tout cela pour te dire, Hiromi, qu’aujourd’hui, à l’issue de cette course, en fait de médaille, j’aurais bel et bien voulu une seule récompense : ton regard sur moi.
> 
> Kimihiro qui continue à t’aimer,  
> et s’excuse encore de t’avoir blessée

[action: Envoyer/OK/]  
 _‘Si seulement, si seulement, avec ça, cette fois, elle acceptait de me répondre...’_


End file.
